CLM's Tablet Stone No. 099
What you didn't know about Confirm Level Maker was that he had Tablet Stones to use whenever he felt like writing something. This is his ninety-ninth stone. This tablet is also special as CLM penned himself as HyperCLM. Content Apparently, all of this seemed like info CLM would place on a profile. And only CLM. Sections 0-2 Bitter Warning To Those That Qualify Below: QUIT POSTING RATED R VERSION OF PHINEAS&FERB CHARACTER PICTURES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! Section 0: Hello! Apparently, I am still using the same 3 letters as on the other websites... -.- I have a soft spot for enemies who use hypnosis, and other manupilating tricks. Well...? Section 1.1: Fav Characters From Phineas and Ferb (2013 opinion): Isabella From Phineas and Ferb (2014 opinion): Gretchen Section 2: *Hidden Author's Notes* For: It's Too Late I'm Abandoned (Link: HERE) This really was supposed to be about Gretchen and Phineas suffering the consequences of Phineas's obliviousness. No pairings involved but Ferbella mention. If you think that Gretchen and Phineas will get together as boyfriend-girlfriend because of this fanfic, then that's fine too, because I had that pairing in mind while writing that fanfic. Section 3 Exactly HOW Am I Normal With A List Like This? (This is a P&F fanplot ideas list.) To be honest, this is just a list of ideas so far... No. 3, 21, 15, 14 just seem really twisted, right?! A/N: I'm dishing out many of my ideas right here! 1.) Phineas and Isabella go through a very monstrous video game...with their nightmares coming true! (Probably Story) 2.) An Isabot wishes to become Phineas's girlfriend. Something is wrong with Phineas, I think. (Isabella VS. Isabot) 3.) Hypnotic sunglasses! (Isabella tricks Gretchen into losing interest in Ferb??) 4.) Baljeet in a Mathematic Contest 5.) A Prom (April Fools Prank) Where Isabella goes out with a combo of Phineas and Ferb. When Phineas and Ferb accidentally hurt Isabella, she resents them both. 6.) Isabella rejects Phineas for Ferb...and Ferb rejects Gretchen because she's not "good enough" and doesn't want to date a "nobody." Phineas x Gretchen! 7.) "Isabella gets rejected but Phineas isn't" Drabble. 8.) Isabella gets mind-controlled by something. Probably Mitch. 9.) A classic "save the girl" scheme, only to find out that Isabella did this herself! 10.) Phineas has changed...and everyone doesn't care for him anymore. So Irving tries comforting him...and stop him from drugging/murdering anymore people. 11.) 2nd Dimension Isabella goes out of control, and becomes evil. (After Dr. Doofenshmirtz from 2nd dimension gets killed.) 12.) 2nd Dimension Isabella is stranded in the 1st Dimension, while the 1st dimension Isabella is stranded in the 2nd Dimension. 13.) Feelings revealed as why Phineas did a song to express your love, back in "Flop Starz." 14.) Katie, with Gretchen's help, tries to entrance Phineas or Isabella with music... 15.) Isabella, alone, is bullying others, verbally. During a regular Summer day as well! 16.) Gretchen breaks up with Isabella. (In a Friend Relationship!) 17.) The Fireside Girls decide to rival with Phineas and Ferb. 18.) The Life Of A Host Forced To Torture Phineas and Ferb in a game of Truth or Dare. 19.) Fireside Girls and Phineas's group argue so much that they break up into 10-15 pieces... 20.) Phineas and everyone else literally ignores Isabella, and wants her gone, all of a sudden. (Like of how Fluttershy was wanted gone by the rest of the Mane Six. That was from a MLP:FiM Fan-fic I read only chapter 1 of.) 21.) Adyson tries to convince Isabella to eat Phineas alive?? Is Adyson a...? 22.) Random Drabbles With Phineas & Ferb's 'Regular Summer Days' 23.) Gretchen becomes Isabella's sub for Phineas and Ferb, although Isabella rejects to this idea. 24.) *Takes Place In Future* Ferb gets concerned of Isabella's seemingly hypnotic ways around Phineas. Literally hypnotic. 25.) It's the Girls Choice Summer Dance 2017, and Gretchen tries to ask Ferb out. 26.) Phineas is falling for Adyson Sweetwater, and Isabella gets furious inside. She writes up a journal entry, and when Phineas discovers it... 27.) For some reason, Katie and Isabella are waaay more comfortable working with each other, than any other pairing in this world. 28.) Yandere - describes a character who is either psychotic or violent or both, and shows affection to the main character. In this case, it's Candace. 29.) Gretchen has evil desires...at least evil to Isabella. Until... 30.) Once Isabella loses interest in Phineas, the other Fireside Girls battle it out in a Fireside Girl meeting to decide who will go for Phineas. 31.) Agent P retires, and manages to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from doing anymore evil! 32.) Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to join the OWCA. Major Monogram vs. Doofenshmirtz 33.) How can Stacy stand up to Candace's busting?! (I assumed that in the Stacy x Candace shipping, comparing to Phinbella, Stacy is assuming the role of "Isabella" while Candace takes the role of an oblivious friend.) 34.) "Hyper" and Isabella fight it out to see who tries for Phineas. "Hyper" is really interested in Phineas's soul. 35.) "Hyper" is still trying at it, and so brainwashes the entire Fireside Girls Troop for it. 36.) Isabella's wedding may have more hypnotic effects. Just look at their bridesmaids, NO ONE but Ferb believes that's not the Isabella anyone knows. (MLP-Inspired) 37.) Explain how Baljeet likes to stay with Buford, despite getting beaten up a million times now. 38.) Baljeet challenges everyone to a quiz competition that Phineas and Ferb created. (?) 39.) Isabella has an impostor, and she doesn't know it. That imposter intrudes on her daily life. Also, that impostor hates Phineas. 40.) Katie acquires a dangerous needle, causing everyone to get scared. 41.) Isabella kills her own troop. 42.) Isabella drugs Phineas. Category:Junk